Examples of the invention include: test automation and test management tools, software development tools, lifecycle, process, and end-to-end development. Risk assessment is an acceptable best practice for determining schedules, level of efforts, and product quality forecasting. In software development, it is desired to perform regression test thoroughly and frequently to reduce risk. These regressions tests can be too large and time consuming to run completely during each iteration of a product's development cycle. Therefore, not everything can be continuously tested and retested. In order to reduce the risk and maximize the number of defect discovered, the test cases run for each iteration need to be selected in order to run the cases with highest probability of failure first. This ordering will thus reduce the overall risk of a defect not found in development iteration. However, the process of ordering test cases is often not done as the tests are usually executed in the same order. If there is any ordering or intelligent selection of tests, the test selection is often manual and not based on the current state of work artifacts. Test passes often end when a time period has passed, and they start all over again with the next build or some other event.